Safety
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: When Ari's willingness to protect Kate threatens his life, she realizes that he trusted her so she must now trust him. She takes off, leaving only a note...to face Mossad and win Ari's life back. He needed redemption and she was his angel in disguise. AU
1. I am Isreali, Mossad

Safety

* * *

Spoilers: All Season One and Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or Kate and Ari would be alive.

Note: It's AU...Ari saves Kate's life and we learn that trust is between them, possibly love.

_

* * *

_

I'm Israeli...Mossad!

_I'm Israeli...Mossad!_

_I'm Israeli...Mossad!_

* * *

Those three words were what Kate's mind heard the entire ride to NCIS, Secret Service had arrived to find her and Ari...of course she was quickly taken away. Before they whisked her away, Ari spoke to her loud enough for all to hear as he slipped a piece of paper into her hand.

"Remember me as I am now Caitlin, know the man you see will never meet you again . If we ever meet again, we'll be enemies as our countries are, even if it is silently said." His eyes were full of something, "goodbye Caitlin."

By that time the lead agent grabbed her arm and whisked her away, she looked back at Ari to see him talking to the director who made the trip out. She was placed in a car, treated as a recovering hostage, however once the car was started and she was alone in the back, she unfolded her hand.

She read the paper that was placed in it, a note of a promise.

_If you are ever in trouble and need help...contact me Caitlin. This is my promise to you, the only one to show me compassion and kindness...you shall never come to harm or those who harm you will pay with their lives._

_Consider yourself under my protection until the end of my life. 011 972 3 947 6621, I trust you with this number Caitlin...please _habibti_, do not betray that trust._

Kate eyed the note and placed it in her jacket pocket, to make sure it was kept secret in case of anything ever happening. She knew she'd never need it but there was always something.

The piece of paper is placed in her bible and she makes it a habit of praying for him each Sunday, hoping God hears her prayers and changes his heart but also protects him. She prints off a photo from the Most Wanted Database and placed it beside the note...his face meeting her every Sunday morning as she says her prayers after service.

* * *

A/N: Next Ari meets her before the warehouse raid, we find out what his weakness really is.


	2. To Save a Life

She goes a year without seeing him, it is finally when he's being hunted by Gibbs that she goes home to change and finds him in her kitchen. He is quiet and she just stares at him, no weapon is raised as it is a silent agreement that they would not harm one another.

"I shall never see you again Caitlin, by this time tomorrow I will be dead...either by Gibbs or another. I wanted only to thank you."

"What for?" She steps closer to him and sees he holds something in his hands...a small box.

He held it out to her and she takes it slowly, opening the box she finds a beautiful charm bracelet with different charms. "They come from a dozen countries I have been to in the last year, it is a gift...for your faith I am not what I seem to be. You remind me so much of my sister...Tali, she's dead but I see her in you and it is nice to see compassion in someone. Goodbye Caitlin."

He starts to leave and Kate spoke, "I know you aren't a bastard, I know you have kindness."

"I know you see this Caitlin but all the prayers in the world will not save my soul."

She looked at him and his eyes locked with hers, "perhaps it's not prayers that will save your soul but life of a single person. If you save one life, it is possible to have redemption...have you ever saved a life?"

"I've only taken them, since the day Tali was murdered by a Hamas bomb...I have never saved a life but you my Caitlin have come the closest. Goodbye my Caitlin." He moved to her and cupped her face, kissing her forehead. He whispered as he moved away, "my Caitlin."

* * *

She noticed tears in his eyes as he left, as if not seeing her again was troubling him. She found a letter on the table and opened it to find a beautiful note from Ari.

_My Caitlin,_

_I do not know if I shall see you again, if I do not these are my last words. Of all the people in the world who saw me as a monster...you my beautiful Caitlin saw me as a man worthy of prayers and possible redemption. _

_I have taken two days out of your life but you have taken mine completely...every time I make a decision or I have a choice, it is your eyes that help me make the wrong or right choices. I look into your eyes and see the eyes, although a different shade, of my late baby sister. She had such endless compassion for those who could harm her. She was taken from us at the age of sixteen by a Hamas bomb...she was on her way home from school. _

_Caitlin, I know I have always been rude and cross with you but I wish for your promise of one thing and one thing only. If you come across my body, do not let Dr. Mallard desecrate it...send me home to Tel Aviv, to my beloved sister Ziva David, whole. _

_My soul is damaged and I will see hell before heaven but I ask you as a Jewish man to a Catholic woman, who's faith is whole, make me this promise. I'm sorry your words ring true Caitlin, because while you never saw me, I watched you each day in some way...keeping you safe _habibti_._

_Goodbye my Caitlin, my angel in disguise._

_Ari Haswari_

* * *

She looked at the note and at the charm bracelet in her hand, she placed them on her table and went to her room to change. She opened her bible and looked at his picture and number. Kate closed her eyes and said a prayer.

"Lord, follow Ari through this time...you know what I ask as I always do. He believes his soul is damned but perhaps saving a life will allow him to know redemption is possible. Through the trials he faces today let him find one life to save...just one. Guide his hand and his heart, show him all is not lost." She opened her eyes and made a cross, "in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, Amen."

She stood and changed quickly, leaving everything behind. She arrived at NCIS and they headed out to the warehouses to get Ari...no one knowing he had just visited her. He was expecting death but she would save him, she had to. Something drove her to help him when no one would.

* * *

They were on the rooftop, all out of bullets when she saw him...a man with a weapon. They had no way to defend against him. "Gun!" She shouted and the man moved to fire on them, only then did he receive a bullet to the head.

She noticed Gibbs looking away and knew Ari had saved all their lives but mainly hers. She said a silent prayer of thanks, not for her life but for Ari's soul as he had found redemption by saving their lives...the lives of Tony and Gibbs, his enemies. She was never an enemy, but a type of salvation in his life...she was 'his Caitlin' as he always called her.

* * *

A/N: What happens now?We find out that Kate has more of an impact on Ari then anyone ever believed.


	3. Beginning of the End

B/N: We meet Ziva but she's a little dark here, later we will see that she was following orders to save Ari and Kate. She turns out to be nicer then she really seems.

* * *

They return to NCIS to find Fornell waiting, he looked at Gibbs. "I don't know what the hell you did but Ari Haswari just walked into the FBI and offered up all the cells in the US if he was given asylum. He gave them up, saying something about redemption and needing to right all the wrong he caused. We've given him asylum and in turn, we have over fifty cells that we will eventually neutralize."

"Well I'd like to ask him if he saved my life and those of my agents, where is he?"

"Right here Agent Gibbs," they turned to see Ari standing by the elevator, they had come in the back. "And yes I did save your life but it was not your life I meant to save."

"Well who the hell were you trying to save?"

Kate stepped up, "me, he was trying to save my life...for some unknown reason he's never hurt me despite the fact he'll turn a blind eye to you all."

"Very good Caitlin." He smiled and she rolled her eyes, sitting at her desk. "I have given you what you wanted and more, my father will kill me upon returning to Israel because I failed him."

"You have asylum, what do you plan to do if you're quitting Mossad?" Gibbs looked at him, "FBI could use you in the terrorism department."

"Actually I was hoping to work for you, I believe you would call it owning me. I have a good visual eye and I do not mind getting my hands dirty. You have no reason to trust me Gibbs but that doesn't mean I don't deserve the chance to redeem myself."

* * *

Gibbs looked at Fornell, "let me guess, FBI has agreed?"

"Yep, he's all yours...your new director agreed too. Good luck, he maybe yours but we get him time to time." Fornell smiled and left, Gibbs and Ari had a staring contest till Kate stepped in.

"Alright boys, the testosterone is high enough." She grabbed Ari's arm and pulled him along toward the back desk. "Sit and stay."

He sat down and she looked at Gibbs, shaking her head as she sat back at her desk. Tony and McGee were still in shock, "you get a kick out of telling us what to do Kate, I know a few things you can do."

"Nice try Tony but I wouldn't be caught dead doing anything of that nature with you." She smiled and went back to her computer.

* * *

Gibbs eyed her, "keep an eye on him, he listens to you...I want to know his every move."

She looked at Gibbs, "do I look like I'm his twin, I'm not going to record what he does every second of every day." She shook her head, "having to be nice is hard enough."

"Uh Gibbs, I could recommend something of the electronic nature." McGee looked at Gibbs and he eyed the geek. "Electronic monitoring device, sub-dermal implant...those are just a few."

"Won't work McGee," Kate looked up, "he's ex-Mossad, ankle monitor would last only a few seconds and sub-dermal implant...he's a doctor."

"Right." McGee went back to his work and Gibbs looked at her.

"Are you going to ruin everyone's day."

She smiled and gave him the same looks she gave Ari in the morgue a year and half before. "Yep, I don't like the fact that I'm partnered to the same bastard," she looked at Ari and his eyes caught hers...he knew she was lying, "that held me hostage a year and half ago and kidnapped me four months later...I'll be in a pissy mood for a few years."

"I did you no harm Caitlin."

She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him, "shut up or I'll justify shooting you as the fact you are a threat to my welfare." She put her gun back in her drawer.

"Someone's PMSing, got to watch that temper Kate."

"Want me to shoot you DiNozzo because I will." She stood up and walked to the printer, grabbing the paper on it. She signed it and handed it to Gibbs. "My report, I started it in the car and now it's finished, I'm going home. Mossad boy over there is left in your very capable hands, murder him if you want."

* * *

She grabbed her bag and left, Tony and McGee looked at each other. "Damn, that's the most pissed I've ever seen her."

"Yep, beats that time I was under her desk and accidentally looked up her skirt."

Tony looked at him, "I thought you said you didn't."

McGee made a face, "it was Kate, we had no air conditioning...I'm not entirely stupid. Besides, at the time she had a gun and I feared for my life."

"So what did you see?" Tony looked at him but soon was slapped against the head. "Right boss, don't mention anything relating to Kate and her undergarments."

He looked at DiNozzo and pointed, "if I ever hear you ask a question like that again, I will personally see to it that you sit through four hours of SH lectures...is that understood?"

Tony nodded as Ari stood and walked over, "SH lectures?"

"Sexual Harassment, they're his worst nightmare."

Ari nodded, "at Mossad, female agents just shot those who sexual harassed them, my sister is known for her target practice on junior officers."

"Your sister...Mossad?"

"Yes, she could kill you with..."

He stopped when he saw a woman enter the bullpen, she folded her arms. "Ari?"

"Ziva."

Gibbs looked at her, "are you his wife or his sister?"

She looked at Gibbs and chuckled, "Ari has one love and even she...well we will know her worth soon enough."

Ari stepped to her and she eyed him, handing him a letter. He took it and read it before looking at her. "Harm her and I will personally see that you die. You are not indispensable because of blood Ziva."

"He wants you back now, there a target on her house at this moment. If I don't call him, he orders the shot."

Ari looked at her, "fine, call him."

Ziva hit speed dial on her phone and spoke, "yes, he is coming...tell Michael to stand down. She is worth his loyalty. Shalom." She hung up and eyed Ari, "pack your bag, we leave immediately."

Ari eyed her, "I have no bags."

"Good, let's go."

Ari looked at Gibbs, "tell Caitlin only one word, please. Tell her 'Marta' and she will understand, keep her safe...I beg of you."

He left with Ziva and Gibbs looked at Tony and McGee, "did he just beg me to watch Kate?"

"I think we just found Ari's one love...our agent." McGee spoke, "he never harmed her, saved her life...he's a murdering bastard and Kate breaks him?"

"Twisted, that's crazy."

* * *

A/N: What will Kate do when she realizes what's going on.


	4. Faith in the Faithless

Monday morning Kate came in and looked in the back to see the desk empty, she stared at it as McGee came in.

"Where's Ari?"

McGee looked at her, "Mossad took him back friday afternoon after you left, he acted strange."

"How strange?" She looked at McGee, he stared at her. "How strange McGee?"

"He begged Gibbs to protect you and said to tell you one word."

She shook her head and grabbed her phone, dialing a number. She listened and just a dial tone came. "What what the word?"

"Marta."

* * *

Kate stared at McGee, "oh God...oh God." She turned around and ran her hands through her hair, she sat down and put her hand over her mouth. "He knew, he knew what they'd do...he tried and still he knew." She dialed the number again and it was just a dial tone, she threw the phone. "Dammit, I shouldn't have left."

"What hell is going on with you?" Tony came in and she grabbed her bags, leaving, nearly knocking over Gibbs. "Kate?"

"Kate...what's going on with her?" Gibbs looked at McGee, "she was crying, what did you say?"

"She asked where Ari was and I told her, she just started going crazy. Saying he knew, he knew and still he tried. Berating herself for leaving, for letting Mossad take him."

"What? You're not making sense McGee."

* * *

He went to his computer and pulled up security on the plasma, "here, watch."

They watched as Kate stared at the back desk then ask McGee where Ari was. She tried to dial her phone then when crazy before leaving.

"There, see...it was strange for her."

Her phone laid on the ground and Gibbs picked it up, he looked at the number. "It's an overseas number, search it McGee."

McGee did and seconds later looked at them, "it was registered to Ari not long after the day he kidnapped Kate, it's a personal phone unused till today. There's an act of severance as of yesterday."

"She said something to me that I found strange. She said Ari meant to save her life, only hers and that he'd turn a blind eye to anyone else. Anything else on that number McGee?"

"Yes, that's strange..." he began typing and looked at Gibbs, "I found it was also attached to an email account. I'll open it," he opened it. "One email to Kate's email box."

Gibbs nodded and looked at him, "open it."

"But it's Kate's email."

"Open McGee."

* * *

He opened the email and read it aloud.

"My Dearest Caitlin,

I'm sorry that I send this to you on my way to death. I tried my angel, I had it in my grasp, the redemption we spoke about. When I saw you at the opposite end of the scope, I could not allow your death. You are the only one who trusts me...who sees me.

Stay strong Caitlin, remember my words...you took my life, your eyes will be my memory as I am given death. My beautiful Caitlin, I'm sorry I failed you...your prayers and hope for my safety and redemption are lost.

Till the end, I will remember your laugh on the farm when the horse tried to chew on your hair, after I revealed to you the truth. Keep safe, for I can't be who you call anymore.

My angel in disguise, thank you. I do have redemption in your eyes, even if I am damned.

Goodbye my love.

Ari Haswari."

* * *

Gibbs and everyone looked at each other, Fornell came in. "Touching, where's Agent Todd?"

"Why?"

"We trace the email too, conspiring with the enemy...it's treason Jethro."

Tony looked at Gibbs, "Kate knew, she's going to try to save him."

"Kate wouldn't do that, how do we know Ari didn't leave this to her?"

McGee looked at him, "her behavior...it's protective, almost dangerous. Kate could actually love him...it's possible."

"Find her now, go to her apartment."

* * *

They raced to Kate's apartment and Gibbs went in to find Kate gone, a note on the kitchen table to Gibbs.

_Gibbs,_

_For a man who saved my life at the cost of his own, I owe him the same. Ari maybe a bastard but he deserves a chance to change. We gave him asylum and he was forced to return on my death. Marta was the Swedish Hamas agent who threatened my life, of which Ari shot her. You can fire me when I get back...if I do._

_Caitlin 'Kate' Todd_

"She's going to Israel...she's going to face Mossad."

Tony looked at Gibbs, "what do we do?"

"We wait, Kate made this choice...we give her time to fight before going in."


	5. Meeting with Hostility and Kindness

B/N: Kate meets with Ari's stepmother and Ziva, who she butts heads with right away. We find out Ari is under house arrest at the also learn that Ari's family is well known through Israel and have much more power then once thought. No one seems to want to cross them.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, half way around the world Kate Todd stepped off the airplane in Tel Aviv. She made her way to the loading area and found a cab. She decided to face Ari's sister before taking on Mossad, she hoped to win Ziva over and have her help in saving Ari's life.

The man looked at her, "where to?"

She looked at the pad in her hand, "David Mansion, Haifa."

He chuckled, "you must have a death wish but I will take you."

Kate eyed him, "why do you say that?"

"The Davids are well known, from Mossad to hotels to education. They practically run all of Israel...why does an American want to speak with them?"

She looked out the window, "best I not say, to limit the total of deaths."

* * *

Within two hours she was dropped off at the mansion, a guard stopped her. "Identification?"

She pulled out her driver's license and handed it the guard, "I'm here to see Ziva David, I'm a friend of Ari's."

The guard handed her the ID back and pressed a button, allowing her in the massive gate. "I'll let Mrs. David know you are here Miss Todd."

She was escorted to the front where she found a woman waiting, one who stared at her as if to study her. A young woman beside her, "Caitlin Todd I presume?"

Kate nodded, "yes ma'am, may I ask who you are?"

The woman looked at the younger woman beside her, "go inside Ziva and prepare tea and coffee for me." The woman nodded and went inside, "let her go Aaron, she's a close friend." The guard left and the woman stepped down to stand face to face with Kate. "I am Rachel David, Ari is my son...and you are his Caitlin. He speaks often of you to me, come inside."

"You are no doubt aware of his current position?" Kate looked at her and Rachel nodded, a man came over and attempted to take her one bag. "Thank you but I have it, I won't be staying."

"Nonsense," Rachel looked at the man, "Josef please see that Caitlin's bags are placed in the Star Room and have everything she will need placed out. Also see that my son is informed she has arrived."

"As you wish," he took Kate's bag and went upstairs.

"Ari's here?" Kate looked at her and Rachel nodded, guiding her to a sunroom. "I thought he had a death warrant on his head?"

"Unfortunately, my husband does not get to dispose of Ari without a tribunal's approval. Ari will be tried before a tribunal of Mossad officers. Until that is so, which could be weeks or months depending on other cases, as the most severe are dealt with first and Ari's is mildly severe, he is on house arrest."

* * *

They arrived in a sunroom and Kate sat down, "you must be wondering what an American is doing, trying to save the life of a single Mossad officer who kidnapped and held her hostage."

"No we would not," Ziva came in the room with coffee and tea on a tray, "Ari speaks often of you to my mother and I. Our father does not care about anything other then Mossad and of course my preparation. Ari would not even think to say he had found his _basherte_ in an American or even say she is NCIS." She set the tray down, "I must confess that my father did find out about you and ordered you to be shot if Ari did not come...I was to decide if the order would go through or not...your life is very dear to my brother."

The door to the sunroom opened and Ari stepped in, Kate stood upon seeing him and smiled. He stared at her. "Why are you here Caitlin?"

She shook her head, "you had faith in me and now I must have faith in you, we gave you asylum and you were blackmailed with my life. I'll see this through till the end, as it happens to be that your life is not the only one threatened. Anyways, if I go back now without any justice or any actual evidence that I had a good reason, I'm fired. I walked out of NCIS with only a note to Gibbs."

He walked over and looked at Rachel, "she came alone?"

"Yes Ari, she came alone."

Ari looked at Kate and found she was wearing semi-business attire, things she would wear to NCIS. "You were reckless Caitlin, you'll find your life at an end if you attempt to interfere."

"I could have died five days ago if you had not saved my life. I maybe acting reckless but I won't abandon you...I've put too much into preserving your life as it is."

Ari chuckled and eyed her, "sit Caitlin, please...you came straight from NCIS and I suspect only have with you the bag from your car, you must be tired."

* * *

She sat down and Ari sat beside her, Rachel looked at them both and watched as Ari gentle poured Kate coffee, adding two sugars and milk. Kate seemed to take it and drink it without issue, as if Ari had gotten her choice of coffee right.

"I must say that you intrigue me Caitlin, I do not know but random things Ari tells me but I must say the fact he had kidnapped and held you hostage and yet you come to rescue him...my only question is why?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Ari's overwhelming urge to protect me tells me that he has kindness in him but it doesn't show very often. He's been treated by my colleagues as a bastard and a terrorist but all he's done is his job. The way I see it, he maybe a bastard but he's not a terrorist."

Ziva chuckled and eyed her brother, "she knows you as if I do Ari, you must lie when you say you have only seen her three times."

"She's a profiler Ziva, she sees things even most Mossad officers do not. Do not mind Ziva, she is quite a conundrum, she can be as dark as my father or as kind as my mother, this is what makes her fitting for her title of Mossad heir."

"Mossad heir?" Kate looked at Ziva, "so you stand to inherit Mossad after your father, yet he is only the deputy director."

Ziva nodded, "very good Caitlin, however my grandfather is director...four generations of Mossad in our family. However the only son my father had was Ari, as he is not full Israeli he does not stand to inherit it in my father's eyes. I believe it is a good change, a woman should take office."

Rachel eyed her daughter, "shh Ziva, we shall not talk of Mossad here...I hear it enough with your father." She poured herself another cup of tea, "Ari, for your assurance I have placed Caitlin across from you in the Star Room...no one would be able to harm her without you hearing it."

* * *

"I can handle a gun and my own safety." She looked at Rachel, "but thank you anyways."

Ari eyed his sister and Rachel, seeing what their response would be. "If that is so, you would have been able to sense the sniper across the street in Washington. While American law enforcement agencies train for the seen...you are not trained in the unseen."

Kate chuckled, "one man positioned on the roof of the opposite building, scope directly into my living room. Second man on the building at the corner, aimed right at my bedroom, third on the ground across the street poorly disguised as power electrician." Kate looked at Ziva, "three ready to take me out, all shots taken at the same time to make identification of a single individual impossible."

Ziva's face fell and Ari chuckled, he looked at Kate. "You have out done yourself Caitlin, never has anyone other then Mossad seen through one of my sister's set ups."

"I was trained to protect the President of the United States, I am trained in the unseen as well Ziva. My co-workers on the other hand would have not stood a chance against your set up. What I'm sure Ari was unaware of was the fact they stayed trained on my apartment for two days...assumingly till his arrival in Tel Aviv."

"Very good, your life for his...that is how it works at Mossad. We find the weakness of every officer and use it against them if they fail."

Kate nodded and eyed her, "your's is lost though, you have no weakness. I'm guessing your weakness was Tali...you seem not afraid of death so there is nothing that makes you weak or at least nothing still alive."

She eyed Kate as if a killer preying on its kill, "I underestimated why my brother found you intriguing...it's far from the beauty you have or the compassion he speaks about. You are dangerous and know where to hit a person. If I did not know better, I would say you are a born and bred Mossad officer...however you are American."

"And proud of it, at least in my country we don't kill failed officers...we just give them the boot and kick them out of the service."

Ziva nodded, "of course Ari gave away secrets to your country...I believe in that case it is treason and you do die."

"I've committed treason, I spoke with Ari while he was still labeled a terrorist. However, unlike your father...my NCIS director would listen to my boss...he'd call it involuntary exposure. It could be debated that Ari ambushed me and I spoke with him to avoid getting hurt."

"I am Ari's control officer, I will have a say in his appearance and his punishment. My word can leave him with his life or bring his death. In my opinion, Ari did what he had to, he was tracked and backed into a corner...he did what he had to survive. He knew returning would bring his death so he sought asylum.

"I will speak this at the tribunal but it could be weeks or months before his case is heard. I assume you will be staying that long or shall you return when a life of death becomes too much to handle for your American righteousness?"

Kate eyed and smiled, "I don't have a problem with death, I can handle it. What I have a problem with is Mossad killing one of their own for stupid reasons."

Ziva smiled, "then good, you shall fit into the David family quite nicely."

Rachel eyed Kate, "you must want to rest after your long flight. Breakfast was served earlier but lunch will be around 12, you can rest till then or till supper if you wish."

"I could use some rest, I just jumped eight time zones." She placed her coffee cup down and stood, Ari stood with her.

"I will take you to your room."

She nodded and looked at Ziva and Rachel, "I'll see you both later."

* * *

Ari followed Kate up the stairs and saw she waited to know where to go once reaching the top. He placed an arm out in the eastward direction, "this way Caitlin."

They walked to a room and Kate saw it was defiantly a male's room, "this is your room?"

He nodded and pointed to the one across from his, "and this is yours." Kate looked at Ari's room and saw different things such as pictures and books. Ari noticed she was looking at his room from the doorway as if to profile what she missed. "You may enter if you wish Caitlin."

She walked in and looked at the books on the desk and on the wall, most were in Hebrew or Arabic but a few were in English and French. She found a picture of three children and another of two girls...a single picture of an Arab woman sat on the shelf. "Your mother Hasmia?"

"Yes, she was an Arab Hebrew, most mistake her religion because of her last name and her heritage." He looked at her, "however Rachel is as much my mother as Hasmia."

Kate noticed a photo of herself beside Hasmia, it was from the day she had been kidnapped. She was petting a horse and smiling at it. "You took this that day?"

"Yes, does it bother you?" He came to stand beside her, she shook her head.

"I figured you'd have a picture of me...I just wondered what type you had."

He chuckled and watched her move around the room, picking up the Torah from beside his bed. She flipped through it and found what she expected, a second photo...no doubt from her working a scene as her NCIS jacket was being worn.

"Why hide this one?"

He touched the photo, her jacket laid under his finger, "this was taken long before my father found out who you were. He would not hesitate to touch you if he had known, he knows who you are now and that I will do anything to protect you."

"Why?" She looked at him and he eyed her, "I'm nothing to you."

He chuckled and placed a hand on her arm, "you are everything to me Caitlin, the kindness and compassion I lack to see and crave. The wonder of selflessness, for me when you should hate me, you are everything I lack and everything I need...you are unique and everything I would die to protect." He moved his hand to her hair and moved it behind her ear. "You are tired, you did not have the strength to fight Ziva as you would if you had met her before the plane ride. Come and rest." He took the Torah from her hands and placed it down before guiding her out of his room and into the guest room. "You are welcome in my room at any time but avoid the others."

She walked into the room and looked at it, it was beautiful and designed as if to escape. A dark yet light blue covered the walls and ceiling, a canopy bed with sand color sheets and a beautifully decorated Middle Eastern duvet covered laid ready to be slept in. Kate noticed her bag laid on a chair as well as two sets of clothes on the dresser.

"It is not your apartment but I hope you will come to see it as home while you are here." Ari watched her walk around, "is it suitable Caitlin or should I find you another room?"

"It's beautiful and I like it, it's fine."

He nodded and looked at her, "I'll leave you to rest, I'll come wake you at lunch time." He left and closed the door.

Kate undressed and got dressed in yoga pants and a matching shirt, she'd have to ask where she could run later but for now she was too tired to do anything but sleep.

It seemed she'd won Rachel's approval already and while she had Ziva's respect, she waited to see if the Mossad Princess would approve of her. Her toughest opponent would be Ari's father and she wondered if she'd leave Haifa with her life if not with Ari's as well.

* * *

A/N: She'll meet Eli next and we find Kate sees as Ari does that his father is a danger. We also find that Ziva's attitude becomes more playful yet dark again in Eli's company.


	6. From American Agent to Israeli Princess

B/N: Her first day and night there, Kate has to deal with a Mossad banquet. During this, Rachel hatches a plan to make Eli second guess himself. It goes as planned but places her on dangerous ground with the deputy director of Mossad.

* * *

Ari went downstairs after leaving Kate, he found Rachel in the kitchen. "Why did you not send her away?"

Rachel looked at him, "she would not have left Ari...her will to help you is too strong. I suspect if I had turned her away, she would have gone to your father...she would not stand a chance at Mossad...she'd be dead the moment she set foot on the grounds."

"She maybe attempting to help me but she is unaware she is placing her life on the line." Ari sat down at the table and looked at the coffee a maid set down before him, "you can leave Ruth."

Ruth left and Rachel sat down beside Ari, "we can protect her here Ari, this house is my domain. Your father must seek my approval before touching anyone in this house...that now means Caitlin."

He eyed her, "Kate...she does not like to be called Caitlin and while I am fortunate enough to get away with it, others rarely do. She'll insist on you calling her Kate so I would start before she asks."

"Very well." Rachel watched him, "you love her despite only having met her three times before today. How is it that you found her, most who search for their _bashertes_ need help from a third party. Not many find them on their own but you have...what made you aware she was yours?"

Ari sighed, "her eyes, full of compassion and even when she could die, she mirrored my ability to see the situation with a different light." He thought more, "Caitlin has a unique ability to look past the outer layer of a person and into their heart...she sees past an image. She sees in me what others do not...a gentle kindness rarely shared. She is the first person I have found that I would kill and die for."

"Your father called, he had a meeting at ten and will be coming home for lunch and staying afterwards. I would be cautious with Kate...she's on dangerous ground with him. She's only protected under this roof...any other place she is a target for Mossad and him."

Ari drank his coffee and looked at her, "she is resting for the moment, it is better that we not inform Father till after we have spoken with her. Her tongue is sharp and her aim even sharper, she'll need to know she can't say anything she wishes."

"I'll see how well her aim is later." Ziva came in the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. "Do not worry Ari, I will not touch a hair on her head." She sat down and chuckled, "you are quite taken with her...never before have I seen your eyes so focused. It was only a day ago that Sarah came by and you barely looked at her...Caitlin is all you want."

Rachel eyed her daughter, "he says she would prefer Kate to Caitlin so we will be calling her Kate from now on."

"Very well, I will be in the courtyard practicing my knife throws if you want me." She left with her tea and Ari stood, Rachel moved to the counter where she was cooking.

* * *

Ari left and made his way upstairs, he stopped at Kate's door and quietly opened it to find her asleep. Going into the room, he gently moved the covers up, allowing them to rest around her shoulders. Brushing her hair back, he smiled. "You are safe Caitlin, I won't let any harm come to you."

Backing up, he sat in the chair that was near the door, he sat staring at Kate as she slept. The only think that tore him from his watch was when the door opened, he pointed his weapon at the door only to be met by Ziva. He lowered his weapon and moved out of the room, pulling Ziva with him.

"Standing guard is testament that you would kill to protect her. Papa is home, I will watch her while you speak with him, he wishes to see you."

She took the gun from Ari and he caught her arm as she turned to the room, "if she is hurt in any way I will see to it that you get the same punishment...is that understood Ziva?"

"Clearly my brother, I however will not harm her...I owe you as much." She eyed him, "Rubenstein if you cannot remember...I owe you for that protection. I swear on my life Ari I will not harm Kate...she is not worth my death but she is worth your life."

* * *

He let her go and left for downstairs, Ari found his father in the office. He knocked and went in, Eli David looked up to see his son. "Ari, you appear well, sit please." Ari sat down in the chair across from the desk.

"I am well Father, perhaps we can come to some type of agreement." Eli looked up at Ari, "I grow restless in the house, perhaps we could permit me to go out...perhaps within the Tel Aviv boundaries and not near the airport or shipping yards."

"You wish to have your house arrest lifted?" He looked down at the paperwork before him, "fine, you may leave the house but you must stay within the Tel Aviv boundaries and away from the airport and shipping yards. I would not want you to grow too restless to the point of murder."

Ari nodded, "thank you Father."

"A ankle monitor will be issued, your case is scheduled for August ninth, it appears several other officers have committed even graver offenses...this freedom is a gift as you may only meet death."

"We can hope not, there are many who would speak on my behalf."

Eli chuckled, "yes I am sure Ziva would however she knows where her loyalties must lie. You are my son Ari but that does not excuse what you did...you gave away secrets to the Americans and you refuse to say why."

Ari stood, "I have told you why...I was being hunted by an NCIS agent and my life depended on it. I could not leave the country and the only way to keep my life was to tell them."

"And yet again I tell you that the Americans cannot be trusted. You cannot even trust that American you are infatuated with because her loyalties lie only with NCIS...she has no loyalty towards anyone but her career. I glad to see however that your infatuation with her has ended, you always fight for her innocence and yet you do not now. It is good to see you have priorities, if you win your life after the tribunal I expect you to find a wife and settle down, give me a few grandchildren to spoil."

"If I come out of this with my life I shall do just that."

"This American, how much does she know?" Eli looked up at his son, "her file is sound and she makes no mention of Mossad to her superiors...how much does she know?"

"Not enough to take her out and cause a political scandal...Agent Todd is no threat."

Eli nodded, "I was quite surprised to find no photo of her in the file Ziva gave me. What does she look like?"

Ari eyed him, "you can find out, you have resources and the ability to do so."

Eli chuckled and looked at Ari, "I ask because of your past infatuation, what does she look like?"

"She has olive eyes and shoulder length dark brunette hair, she is five seven and is well known for her profiling skills."

Eli waved his hand, "you may go, I shall see you at dinner...enjoy your last few months of freedom."

"Yes Father."

* * *

Ari left his father and went back upstairs where he found Rachel placing a tray of food on the dresser in Kate's room. Ziva stood by with the gun, he took it and placed it in his ankle holster. Both women left, Rachel closing the door after she exited the room.

Ari walked to the bed and placed a hand on Kate's arm, she slowly opened her eyes after a few moments of his rubbing it gently. "Wake Caitlin, my mother has brought you lunch, once you eat you can return to your nap."

She sat up and looked at her watch, it was noon and she'd only slept two hours. She watched as Ari brought the tray of food over and placed it on her bed. "Why was the food brought up?"

"My mother knows you are tired and would more likely to eat up here versus the dining room, of which you'd have to climb stairs." He looked at her, "if it is not something you would eat, I can always see to getting you something else."

She shook her head and began to eat what looked like tomato soup and bread. Ari returned to his seat by the door, picking up Ziva's discarded book and began reading. "Why are you sitting by the door?"

"My father is home for the day, you have safety as the house is my mother's domain and she places you under her protection, but again I do not trust him. He is blind to your arrival but when he does find out...your life could be on the line."

* * *

A knock came and then Ziva's voice, "Ari I must speak with you."

He opened the door and Ziva came in, she shut the door and looked at them both. "What is it Ziva?"

"Papa just informed Ima that a banquet is going be held tonight, she's already started getting the food prepared and the house cleaned. She wants to speak with you immediately. I will stay."

He nodded and looked at Kate, "I will be back shortly Caitlin, Ziva will stay with you."

Ari left and went downstairs, finding Rachel in the kitchen. She wiped her hands and eyed him as he came to stand beside her. "I must have your trust Ari."

"Why would you need my trust Ima, I have always trusted you."

She nodded, "I will be taking Kate shopping for tonight's banquet, she needs a gown and you cannot leave till the ankle monitor is fitted. Can you trust me to leave with her and return her in the same condition as that in which she left?"

"It is not you I find betrayal with, I trust you will keep Caitlin safe. What I worry about is that the moment she leaves the grounds, she is a free target for Mossad."

"Mossad does not know of her arrival yet, I have kept the servants and maids silent. Until tonight she will be as if she never came to Israel...trust me on this Ari."

He nodded, "I will tell Caitlin, where is Father?"

"In his study with your grandfather, he will be busy until later tonight. Tell Kate I will be leaving shortly, Ziva will be going with us."

* * *

Within two hours, Rachel had Ziva and Kate in the car and they were being drove to Tel Aviv. Kate did her best to keep occupied by looking out the window and watching the scenery. Ziva rode upfront with their driver and Rachel beside her.

"Are you feeling well Kate?"

She turned and looked at her, "why are you calling me Kate?"

"Ari said you preferred it to Caitlin, he believes you'd rather be called by that name. Is he mistaken or correct?"

She nodded and turned back to her window, "I prefer Kate, I'm fine...just a little tired still. What's Ari's deal with his father, he seems so hostile about him."

Ziva turned and looked at Kate, "it is due to his mother, Hasmia was working in a Gaza Strip clinic during the nineties...one point in 1999 Ari was visiting us. Mossad found several Hamas contingencies that could not be taken out by ground forces, Hasmia was in one of the cities we were forced to bomb...Ari never forgave our father after that." Ziva turned back around, "Ari will always hate him, I fear if he tries to harm you that Ari will not stop unless our father eats a bullet...he lost his mother, he will not stand to loosing his _basherte_...he'd die before seeing you harmed."

"What does that mean, you've said that word twice."

Rachel eyed Kate, "it means 'destiny' and is a Jewish term for soulmate...you are Ari's or so he believes. You see past his image and into his soul, no one has ever been able to. He has never had compassion and yet you give it to him. I believe as does he that you are his basherte and I know in the weeks to come you will see it as well."

* * *

They returned three hours later to find the house in full swing, the downstairs entry way was large enough to hold a ball and the formal dining room was being set. Ari seemed to be helping to set it up, Rachel hurried Kate upstairs and Ziva as well.

They were told to bathe and get ready, Rachel said she would help Kate get ready. The brown gown they chose at a Muslim Formal store was perfect for Kate...Rachel was planning to turn the American agent into an Israeli princess...so maybe her husband would see her differently.

Rachel planned on keeping Eli away from Kate until near the end of the event and defiantly after dinner, she wanted her husband to see Kate as someone other then an American. She'd inform Ari of her plan, knowing he'd see the genius of it before denying it. If she could turn Kate into a Israeli princess before letting it be known she was actually an American, Eli's views would be questioned because he didn't see what was before him.

Ari noticed his mother by the stairs, he walked to her. "Ima, is there something you need?"

"I have a plan to challenge your father's views, come while I make my way upstairs." They made their way upstairs as Rachel explained. "If I can make Kate look like an Israeli, like your sister, she will not be seen as an American. This will question your father's views as he will not see what is before him. It will make him question all his views, including your innocence...I must go and start my work...I have only three hours to turn an American agent into an Israeli princess."

She left him at the top of the stairs and went towards Kate's room. After collecting everything she'd need, she found Kate in a robe she had supplied for the agent. She instructed Kate to sit down and leave her hair untouched. The agent sat without issue and Rachel began working on it, turning the naturally straight hair into unnatural curls that looked natural.

"Most Israeli women have curly hair, it is more common then straight hair." She finished and pinned the hair up around a small jeweled headband. Afterwards Rachel moved away and helped Kate into the dress, turning the American to the mirror...with no make-up she looked like she was from Israel...no longer was the American agent visible. "An Israeli princess...Ari will be the only one aware it is you other then Ziva or I, place the American agent away...she is gone tonight."

A knock came and Kate looked at the door, "enter."

The door opened and Ziva walked in, she wore a green gown that showed a bit more flesh then Kate would have liked. "You look like a princess...Ari's princess."

"I'm not the princess, you are...the Princess of Mossad."

Ziva chuckled and waved her off, "that is debatable...there will be many foreign defense ministers here tonight...my father will not be able to make a scene without them becoming aware of Ari's betrayal...of which they will question my father's competency."

"I see you are both ready." They turned to see Ari in a business suit, "I must say that the description I gave my father will be absent tonight...you look beautiful Caitlin."

"Thank you," she blushed and Rachel chuckled, touching Kate's arm before leaving.

* * *

They headed down with Ziva as Rachel prepared...Ziva would be temporary hostess till Rachel arrived. Ziva was instructed to keep her father far away from Kate at all costs, as both Kate and Ari's lives depended on it.

Foreign defense ministers were arriving, Ari greeted them and they shook his hand, Kate was simply introduced herself as Caitlin, no more and no less unless it was just silence.

She noticed her own Secretary of Defense and looked at Ari. "Donald Rumsfield is my Secretary of Defense, I didn't know he was coming."

"Shh Caitlin, remember what my mother said...it is best you forget you are American tonight. This charade must work, it'll lead to my father questioning his decisions because not even he can see what is before him."

She chuckled and smirked, "if he found out who I am, I'm sure Rumsfield would have the Secretary of the Navy aware in under ten minutes and Gibbs in under five." She shook her head, "and knowing Gibbs, he'd be storming into Mossad tomorrow in record time."

"No doubt," he looked up as his Minister of Defense came over. "Minister Mofaz, it is good to see you...how are your children and wife?"

"They are well Officer Haswari...who is this beautiful woman at your side? Do not tell me that Eli forgot to inform me of a wedding?"

Ari chuckled and looked at Kate, "no, Caitlin is assisting my mother and sister as a third hostess tonight. With all the ministers of defense, it is only appropriate to have more then two hostesses."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Minister Mofaz, I look forward to meeting your wife tonight."

"She decided not to come, however could I steal you away as my date tonight?" He chuckled and eyed Ari, "you are lucky to have such a beautiful Israeli on your arm, your father told me of your infatuation with an American...it is better to have an Israeli then an American."

"Why would that be Minister?" Ari eyed him, "are American women not charming enough?"

"Seductresses Ari, they are known for their seduction of foreign men...it is good you let her go."

Ari refused to look at Kate till Mofaz left, "I apologize for his rudeness Caitlin, he and my father are good friends."

"No issue, actually sounds like something DiNozzo would say about foreign women." She smiled as his finger found her hand, his hand soon taking hers.

She noticed Rachel and Eli moving around the room, he took a look at her and asked his wife something. She said something and he nodded, moving onto someone else. Kate found she was enjoying herself despite the constant contingent of Mossad officers everywhere.

* * *

Dinner was served and everyone made their way to the dining hall, Ari pulled Kate's chair out for her as did all the men who had wives, something she noticed was manners existed in this part of the world.

Everyone seemed to talk politic but since over half the room were defense ministers, Kate had to say it was to be expected. Several Mossad officers sat with them, most striking up conversations with Ari and her...but the topics usually were world events or weapons.

"If you had to choose, Beretta or Sig?" A Mossad officer looked at Kate, he stared at her. "Which would you choose?"

"Sig Sauer P226, nice firing and even distribution of kick, don't feel it unless you've never handled it."

The man chuckled and eyed Ari, "she is quite the looker and knows what weapon to pick, I am Josiah Ruben, I worked with Haswari on a mission not that long ago. The question is, where did you meet him?"

Kate placed her glass down, "work, however that is classified information of where and what I did. I wouldn't want you to endanger yourself with the Deputy Director would you?"

He smiled, "of course not, I like her...she's good for you Haswari."

Ari eyed Caitlin and gently took her hand, "yes she is, like I told my sister...Caitlin sees beyond what is placed before her."

"I'm Sarah Ruben, Josiah is my brother...it's a pleasure to meet you." She looked at Josiah, "find another Josiah, she is Haswari's and I suspect her would murder a man for touching her. I'm sure Ruth Frankstein would be enough for you to handle. She would make a good wife, as Father is always asking you when you will give him grandchildren."

"You're the woman."

She chuckled and eyed him, "but who was chosen for Kidon while you were left to training new recruits...know your place brother."

* * *

After dinner they mingled a while, Kate met several Mossad officers who she seemed to charm with just her smile. She found it was like playing dress up once again, dressing up and pretending to be a princess. She seemed to be doing well, Ziva even told her she was charming Mossad officers like no other had...quickly and without identifying herself...her charm was pulling people to her cause without Eli even realizing it.

All of Mossad knew of Ari's betrayal and she found several agreed with him and Ziva that nothing should be done as he was doing what he had to do to survive. Through the entire night, she was not found to be American but believed to an Israeli. Eli David had yet to meet her and so she was doing nothing to draw attention to herself yet.

As ministers began to leave, she helped the children who came into their coats, thus making Ari receive comments that she'd make a wonderful mother for his children as she had kindness and a gentle way about her as well as the dangerous side many of the Mossad officers spoke about.

She found herself being like Ziva, kind and gentle yet dark and dangerous. Perhaps after one day she was showing herself to fit into the David family after all.

* * *

After they all left, Ziva and Rachel pulled her into the sunroom to talk, Eli and Ari came in about half an hour later. The three women were talking about the banquet and laughing over several of the children's antics.

"He was running everywhere till Ziva caught him, he looked at her and said 'you don't scare me' before sticking his tongue out. Ziva then asks him if he'd like to visit Mossad and he goes white as a ghost."

All three laughed as Ari and Eli enter the room, Eli sat beside Rachel and Ari sat beside Kate. "I must say I charmed by this woman Ari, she has charmed her way through half the defense ministers. Many say her views and suggestions may help their countries. I have not had the pleasure of asking your name...what is it and how did you meet my son, I find myself wanting to know if I should plan a wedding."

"No wedding and we met at my work," she looked at Eli and her smile faded. "You know who I am Director David, however it seems you actually do not."

"I do not understand, your name?"

"Caitlin Todd, NCIS." She looked at him, "I came for Ari's tribunal and I plan to save his life."

Eli stood and Ari stood as well, Kate stood and placed her hand on Ari's arm. He looked at her, "Caitlin you risk your life."

"I know what I'm doing Ari, trust me as I trusted you." She looked at Eli, "I've done you a favor tonight and won you many allies, think about it Director. I'm American yet tonight I acted as if I was Israeli and most mistook me for Mossad...if you can mistake that, what else have you mistaken. What will your allies think when you execute your son for just trying to save his own life? What will they think when you attempt to harm me, the one who charmed them all?"

Eli stared at her as if to size her up, "you come for my son's life but you risk your own."

"Maybe but I know one thing you do not, Ari will do anything to save my life and I will do what I can to save his. The moment I die in your country by your hand, you'll be causing an international incident...do you really want that? Think about what it will do...distancing the allies you have won tonight."

"Ziva." Ziva stood and he looked at her, "you'll bring this girl to Mossad tomorrow, we'll see if she's up for facing Mossad."

"Of course Papa, I'll see that she gets well acquainted with Mossad." Ziva's attitude was dark for once, Kate found it almost menacing and it made her scared.

"Think again Eli." Rachel stood, "she is under my roof and under my protection...attempt to harm her and you'll regret it. Kate is family, she is Ari's _basherte_...harm her and things will not be the same. Ziva you are not to touch her the entire time she is here...is that understood."

"Papa?"

"Do as your mother says, she will not be harmed or touched." Eli looked at Ari and Kate. "You won this round but do not expect to win the next."

He left and Ari eyed Kate, "that was dangerous Caitlin."

She chuckled and shook her head, "I deal with dangerous everyday of my life, one man does not scare me."

"He should, come with me Kate and we'll get you out of this dress."

* * *

After getting undressed, Kate found herself actually tired but she decided to make a call to inform her friends she was okay. She walked to Ari's room and found him writing in a book, knocking she smiled. "Hey."

"Caitlin, what do you need?" He set the book down and stood, walking to her. "Whatever you need I will see that you get it."

"Actually I was wondering if you still have that phone, I want to call Gibbs and let him know I'm alive."

He nodded and moved to his desk, pulling out a phone. "I had it turned off but upon your arrival I had it turned back on...for you to make calls home. Where is your phone?"

She chuckled, "I got mad and threw it...long story." She took the phone and eyed it, "thanks, I'll return it after I'm done."

"Keep it until you leave, as I suspect you'll be making many calls." He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. "You were reckless yet again Caitlin but your bravery is that of many, not all Mossad officers have that bravery when facing my father."

"They don't have Gibbs as a boss, just a man who thinks with power and not his mind." She held up the phone, "I have to call Gibbs, goodnight."

"Goodnight Caitlin."

* * *

Kate went back to her room and dialled Gibbs' cell number. It answered after two rings. _"Gibbs?"_

"Gibbs, it's Kate...I'm calling to let you know I'm alive." She waited for the yell and it came.

_"Where the hell are you?" _

She sighed, "I'm at the David Mansion in Haifa, Israel. I'm fine, Deputy Director David's wife is protecting me and taking care of me. I'll be here a while, Ari's going to undergo a tribunal in which they'll decide if he should live or not."

_"Kate why the hell are you doing this, running off to Israel...I can't understand it." _

Kate smiled and eyed him, "I believe everyone deserves a second chance...I have made friends already. The Davids held a banquet for several defense ministers tonight, Mrs. David turned me into an Israeli...none were aware I was American. I gave Israeli stronger ties and helped several other countries in the process, all without telling them I'm American. Gibbs I can do this, but I need support not hell. Ari gave you the cells, he deserves his life and they'll take it from him."

_"Fine but I want a check in everyday, no skipping days or I'll fly out there. Are you sure you're safe?"_

She chuckled, "yeah I am, Ari will kill to protect me and if Eli David lays a hand on me, his wife will cause hell. Ari's sister is the one I worry about, she's divided. I'll be fine Gibbs, trust me."

_"I am Kate, be aware when you make it back that you'll be given some harsh punishment."_

She chuckled and looked up to see Ari in her doorway, she smiled at him. "Yeah I'm aware Gibbs, I'll call you tomorrow same time. Good afternoon."

_"Afternoon, keep safe Kate...rule nine always."_

"Of course, by Gibbs." She hung up and eyed Ari, "I'm safe, as long as I call in everyday I'll keep my job and my life."

* * *

Ari walked in and sat down by the chair, "that is good to hear Caitlin. I know how much you love your career."

She looked at him, "tell me some random memory of your childhood, my random memory was when I was seven. I was with my older brothers down by this creek by our house. I decided to scare them, I did so and they ran, falling into the creek. I stood laughing as they were soaking wet."

"I helped my mother perform the slightest tasks in her clinic as a boy, when I was eight a little girl came in and the mother asked for my mother. My mother was with a woman giving birth so I told her I could help...she said her daughter injured her shoulder and could not move it. I was eight and I reset a dislocated shoulder...the woman and her daughter were thanking me as my mother left...she did not believe the story as she had not been there to see it."

Kate shook her head, "hard to believe that eight year old boy now kills...Ziva told me about Hasmia. I'm sorry, do you think it was deliberate?"

"Yes, I reviewed the reports...a team of five Kidon could have taken out that small Hamas cell but instead my father ordered a missile strike...he wanted me to forget my mother. The only thing he did was make me remember her more and hate him for the rest of my life. I now believe he realizes his mistake and believes what I did was revenge against him. His way of dealing with revenge is taking out his enemy...this time it is his own son."

Kate shook her head, "I won't let him and the moment he harms me and I don't call Gibbs, he'll be here on the next plane. You know how Gibbs is, he won't stop with my death being some random accident."

"That is true, however I won't let him harm you...if someone attempts to harm you, I will not stop till justice is completed...you are far too precious to me to be harmed."

She yawned and laid down, Ari stood as she did. "Goodnight Ari."

"Goodnight Caitlin." He shut the door as he left, aware he'd be back to sit by her door after she had fallen asleep.

* * *

A/N: WOW...Kate standing up to Eli David while others are too scared to. The only question is, can she make it out alive or will she die with Ari?


	7. From Agent Todd to Mistress Haswari

B/N: Kate's life in Israel is becoming easier to deal with as the weeks pass but she has to make a difficult decision that could make or break things.

* * *

Kate woke only when she felt the bed dip under weight and a hand ran through her hair. She knew who it was right away as no one in Israel would give her the gentle awaking she was receiving besides Ari. It was also his unique smell that was a mix of gun powder, foreign spice and sweat.

She smiled and stretched out as she opened her eyes to see Ari sitting on the bed, his hand had fallen from her hair onto the pillow beside her head. "Good morning."

"Good morning Caitlin, breakfast is ready."

She nodded and looked at her clock to find it was four thirty in the morning, "too early."

"This is the time in which breakfast is served, you can always return to bed afterwards. Come Caitlin," he waited for her to sit up and she finally did, throwing back the covers and stood.

He watched her grab clothes from the dresser and make her way to the bathroom, emerging minutes later in a green tunic and blue jean capris. Her curls from the night before had disappeared and all that remained was Kate's naturally straight hair.

"Did you shop for more then a dress yesterday?"

She looked at her tunic and smiled, "I uh, I only have one outfit in the bag and Rachel bought me clothes despite my protests, since I'll be here for a few months."

He nodded and touched her arm, feeling the silk tunic. "The olive color matches your eyes, it suits you well."

They made their way downstairs to find Rachel and Eli having tea and breakfast, Ari pulled out Kate's chair for her to sit down. Ziva came in the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the cabinet before snatching a few things from the table and left out the sliding door that led to the courtyard.

"Do you see anything you want or should I fix something else for you, I do not know what Americans eat for breakfast." Rachel looked at her, "if you tell me what you eat, I'll see if it can be bought."

Kate smiled and served herself food, "everything is good Rachel, besides what Americans eat isn't exactly kosher." She looked at her, "I eat what is put before me; after being the youngest of five and having parents who are strapped for money...you don't protest to what is put before you."

"Ari told me you are Roman Catholic, I took the liberty to find you several churches." She handed a paper to Kate and the agent took it, eyeing them. "They are all in Tel Aviv so it will be about an hour's ride but I'm sure that won't bother you."

"No, I'm use to riding up and down the eastern coast for my job at NCIS. We work anywhere from Norfolk to Delaware, I believe our company car get more mileage then all our personal cars put together." She looked at the small jar on the table with a Hebrew label, she picked it up and looked at it. Finding a sweet smell, she placed some on her bagel and ate it. She found that the food was much like an American morning breakfast...bagels and jelly with a side of eggs.

"I will be late tonight." Eli stood and left without another word, Rachel took his plate to the sink.

* * *

Kate's days in Haifa and Tel Aviv began to pass quickly, she'd spend her days either around the house or in town with Ari escorting her and enjoying the day with her. The days went from two to seven, a week soon turned into four and it seemed like no time had passes even though it had been a month. She continued to call and update Gibbs, he said he gave the team only the basics and let them know she was safe.

She told Gibbs the truth...she was falling in love with Ari, Gibbs gave her an unexpected reply when she told him...he told her to be sure about what she was doing. She told him she was and that they'd both return to NCIS unharmed.

It had been exactly a month since her arrival that she learned Ari had been given permission to go to Jerusalem with Rachel while she visited her mother, Ari planned to show Kate the city and so when they arrived in the city, Rachel agreed to meet them at the Wailing Wall around noon.

Ari showed Kate all the Catholic sights and also walked with her through the markets, holding her hand in his. "Do you see anything you like?"

She smiled, "Rachel has spoiled me enough, don't start."

She stopped at vender and looked at the jewelry on the stand, most of it was engraved with Hebrew. She looked over it all and only looked up when the vender spoke. "What do you want, nice earrings for a banquet or a ring perhaps?"

She looked at the bangles and found two she liked, "these, how much?"

"Four sheqels for them." She pulled out the sheqels and handed them over, he handed her the bangles and Kate put them around her wrist. She noticed Ari a little ways down by a knife vender, no doubt trying to find a knife for Ziva's upcoming birthday.

She made her way over and stood beside him, "which one do you think Caitlin, a Du Star or a Ka Bar...she is fond of both?"

Kate looked at each knife and inspected it, Ziva had taught her about throwing knives one weekend. She found each of good balance, "it depends on which one throws better not what it looks like."

"Fair enough, I'll take both." He handed over a bill and the vender packaged them, handing them to Ari. He took Kate's hand and kissed it, "which ever one Ziva does not get, you shall."

"Gibbs will be happy to hear that...he has these rules and rule nine is always carry a knife."

He looked at her arm and found the bangles, "these are quite beautiful."

"Thank you, it's getting towards noon, we should meet your mother." They headed to meet Rachel at the Wailing Wall...their day of fun in Jerusalem was over.

* * *

That evening Rachel announced she was holding a banquet to raise money for the Lev LaLev Girls Orphanage. Many of the wives of the Israeli Defense directors would be coming and as Ziva was out of country on a mission, Kate would have to help.

She found herself being taught mannerisms and how to plan a kosher menu as well as how to hold a banquet full of Israeli origin.

Within two days they were preparing the house and Rachel had instructed the maids and servants to obey Kate's word. Having fifty people at your beck and call was foreign to Kate but Ari told her to act like she did when she was Secret Service and she'd do fine.

"The orchids Mistress Haswari?" Kate looked up from where she sat at the kitchen table, the maid Sarah was looking at her. "Where shall I put the orchids?"

"The tables in the entry way and the tables lining the walls in the dining hall, also place two in the sunroom."

She curtsied, "of course Mistress Haswari." She left and Kate thought about what she was being called by everyone. The servants and maids had called her 'Mistress Haswari' for nearly two days...not Kate as she asked of them or even Mistress Todd, it always came back to calling her by Ari's last name.

"How is everything coming?" Rachel came in and sat down beside her, "I saw Sarah placing orchids in the various rooms. It was an excellent call, orchids."

Kate looked at Rachel, "why do they call me 'Mistress Haswari' and not by my name?"

Rachel eyed her, she smiled. "Ah, you are unaware of your own status. Your stay here is a precursor to marriage. You are always in Ari's company and are taking on the roll of my daughter, assisting with everything. They assume you are Ari's fiancée and so they call you by the name you will inherit as his wife. I will tell them to stop if it bothers you."

"I don't even know if we'll get out of this alive much less married." She shook her head, "I fear what Eli will say if he hears this...he'll assume we've become engaged or have married."

"It does mean he will no longer question where you stand in Ari's life, I see it in you...you have fallen for him. You look at him with a look of love."

She sighed and tapped her pen against the table, "I'm falling in love with him, it's hard not to when I spend almost every day with him. I feel like when we're together that nothing can harm us and it could last forever."

* * *

She smiled and thought back to a few days before in the courtyard when she was practicing her knife throwing...he had come up behind her and she had cut him off with several Krav Maga moves Ziva had taught her. She placed him on his back and stood over him, he had looked at her with surprising eyes.

Ari had told her she was becoming a David more and more each day, learning Mossad tactics and also her raw attempt at Hebrew...which was coming along from broken words to more fluent sentences by the day.

In a smart alec remark to his statement she had said she'd become a Haswari before a David, as they were too dangerous for their own good. Ari had chuckled and stood up, pulling her into his arms. He told her he would see to making her a Haswari, promising that if he was to perish that his last act would make her his wife.

He had left her in the courtyard because Eli had called him into a meeting with Ziva. Kate returned to her knife throwing and imagined Eli's head on one of the targets. It was in that moment that she had been more determined to win his freedom.

* * *

"I think you and Ari are beginning to connect at a deeper level and not just at a superficial level, of course it was never just superficial...you saw his soul and he saw yours." Rachel patted her hand and smiled, "it's good to see this, it means that your love is deeper then ever before."

Kate nodded, "I'd like to think that."

"Have you told him?"

Kate chuckled and placed her pen down, pushing it away. "I've only been here a month, I've only known him for a month and met him three times before that...four actually but the point is it maybe too soon."

"And his life may end soon, I would tell him before it is too late." She smiled and stood, bending down to kiss Kate's head. "I wish you all the luck in the world my daughter."

* * *

A/N: Will Kate be able to make the right decision or will her fear hold her back?


	8. Life Changing Choice

B/N: Kate is faced with another make or break decision that could change her life forever. It's only a week till the tribunal and she's worried.

* * *

July came and went, the entire month was spent working on Ari's tribunal. Ziva and Kate gathered information on his work and accomplishments. Kate managed to gather several Mossad officers as well as sworn statements of her team...including Gerald, who only gave it up once Ducky explained Ari had turned his life around with Kate's help.

Kate worked night and day, but after a full month of working Ari pulled her away for a break. He boxed up the evidence and took her to the shore line of Haifa.

They walked the beach together, finally settling down on the white sand for a rest.

"It's next week, I should be working." Kate looked out at the ocean, "not sitting here."

Ari pulled a small box from his pocket and placed it on the ground before Kate, she looked down to see the tiny blue box open and inside sat a beautiful yellow gold solitaire ring. "I know we have only had two and a half months Caitlin but I meant to my word...if I am to die, I want to know you were my wife at that time." He took her hand and held it, "I ask you because I love you and I want us to marry. It will possibly be a short marriage but I would rather die after a week of marriage then to die without you."

Kate looked at him, "Ari?" His name fell off her lips with the Hebrew accent she had perfected using with his name.

He reached up and pushed back her hair, smiling. "I trust in your defense Caitlin but we both know their minds are already made...I do not wish to die without knowing you are safe and well cared for...think about it my love but not too long."

* * *

The went home and Kate went to her room, slamming the door as she went in. Climbing onto her bed, she began to cry...she felt helpless, helpless that Ari had lost faith. He believed in her but didn't have faith that he would come out of the fight alive...he was prepared for death.

A knock and the door opening came with Rachel's voice. "Kate?" She saw Kate and shook her head, "my daughter, what troubles you?"

She sat on the bed and Kate sat up, wiping her tears away. "Ari is prepared for death...he does not have faith that he will make it out alive. He asked me to marry him, so I'd be safe and cared for afterwards...I said he'd rather a week of marriage then to die without marrying me." She shook her head, "why now of all times does he loose faith?"

Rachel smiled and took Kate's hand, "he has not lost faith Kate, he is preparing for the worst. He does not want you to gain too much hope only to die and have your heart die with him. Have you told him?"

"Not yet...I'm afraid to now."

"Do not wait till the last moment, his is correct in wanting a week with you then no time at all. I shall call a rabbi and two witnesses if you want...it can be that simple."

* * *

Kate pulled the box from her pocket and opened it, she eyed it and thought about what would happen if she returned to the US without Ari...she'd be a married widow, after a whirlwind romance she'd have been married only a week. However if she returned alone, she'd find herself comforted by the fact she'd been given a chance to love Ari as she should, that she'd been a wife for a short time...married to the love of her life. She would probably just regret it if she didn't.

"Do it." Kate looked at Rachel and the woman nodded, leaving the room. Kate made her way to the courtyard and found Ari throwing knives at targets. "Ari?"

* * *

He turned to her and she held out the ring to him, he took it and she nodded. Their silent communication drove Ziva and Eli crazy, they knew how to communicate silently and no one was privy to their personal conversations.

Ari took her hand gently and slid the ring on, "Caitlin, what changed your mind?"

She looked him in the eye and swallowed, "if you do die, I'd return to the US full of regret that I'd refused to give our love a chance. I love you, I love the man who has shown me Israel and who has treated me like a princess. I can't let that man get away from me. If you die, I may return a widow but at least I wouldn't be the cause."

"Good you are both here," Rachel came outside, "we have an issue...the US Consulate cannot marry you and no interfaith marriages may be performed in Israel. I'm sorry, the only way you can marry is if you return to the US."

Kate looked at Ari, "engagement is enough, we'll marry upon our return."

Ari nodded to his mother and Rachel smiled, placing a hand on each of their arms. "This is wonderful...the week ahead will be a trial that you can get through together. You've done so much together so this will not be hard...just take your time and have faith."

* * *

A/N: How will everything go down?


	9. The Scales of Judgment

B/N: The day of the tribunal arrives and they face judgment, in possibly the last hours of his life, Kate gives Ari hope for the future.

* * *

The next few days flew by with slowness, but it did not go to waste. Ari spent the days with Kate enjoying their time together and nights holding her in his arms. Finally the day of the tribunal came and they were all loaded into SUVs bound for Mossad in Tel Aviv.

The entire time Ari held Kate's hand, she was using her last hour to review her evidence. Ziva had been up the night before helping Kate with the defense. The arrival at Mossad was an unexpected sight...officers lined the driveway...none of them knew who was on Ari's side.

Ari got out with dignity and looked at the crowd of officers, they just stared. He opened Kate's door and helped her out, Ziva came and helped take the evidence.

"Did you copy them all five times over?" Ziva helped take two boxes and Kate nodded.

"I made copies of everything five times as well as placed them together in organization. How long is this thing?"

"Tribunals end in one day, however they came be as short as ten minutes or up to twelve hours."

* * *

They went in and sat in a conference room, two men and a woman sat at the head of an oval table. Ziva sat the boxes between her and Kate, Ari was seated in the middle while Kate, Ziva and Rachel sat with Eli at the other end.

The woman stood, "I am Ruth Josiah, head of this tribunal, with me are Josef Berlinstein and David Noa...this will decide the fate of Officer Ari David Haswari. I'd like you to each introduce yourselves for the record. I'd also like you to state your relation to Officer Haswari and belief of innocence or guilt."

Ziva stood and looked at them, "Zivyah David, Ari's sister and control officer, I believe he is innocent." She looked at Kate and Kate stood as she sat.

"United States NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd, I'm Ari's fiancée and I believe he is innocent."

Rachel and Eli stood as Kate sat, "Deputy Director Elijah David, Ari is my son and I believe he is guilty."

"Rachel Josef David, Ari is my step-son and I believe in his innocence."

Both sat and Ruth nodded to Ari, "do you believe you are guilty or innocent?"

"Innocent."

She eyed them all, "a divided house, Agent Todd I must say I am quite surprised to find you here. I have ties with the US and those ties state that you were held hostage by Officer Haswari twice, one of those times was after he kidnapped you."

She nodded, "may I speak?" Ruth nodded and Kate turned to the box of files she had, standing she placed it on the table and pulled out five file folders. "These is evidence of his innocence, I have worked for a month to create these. They have testimony from Mossad officers and even my team at NCIS. They have Officer Haswari's accomplishments and all the work he has done, I did not however forget the mistakes he has made. You can weight the bad and the good side by side."

She handed each a file as well as Ari and Eli, placing the box aside she sat down. Ruth, David and Josef looked through the file and found everything that would tell Ari's innocence and also his guilt.

"This is well put together, we will review this evidence because we believe Officer Haswari should have a chance at a fair trial. Before this we were relying on solely testimony from others however this may actually prove his innocence or guilt. We'll continue at 14:00, please stay on the grounds Officer Haswari. The moment you step off the judgment will be guilty."

They stood and left, leaving the David-Haswari family in the room, as far as Kate was concerned she was Caitlin Haswari but her legal name was still Todd.

* * *

Eli left for his office and Rachel said she had an errand to run. Ziva offered to take Kate to Mossad's range and let her put a couple in a target, of which she agreed was a good idea. Ari walked with Kate to the range and watched her shoot. She even allowed herself the chance to put a few knives in a target as well.

Afterwards while Ziva remained, Ari and Kate walked the grounds, talking after having lunch in the building's small café. "Ari," Kate pulled him aside in the small garden Mossad held. "I have something to tell you, it could change our life or just bring misery."

He placed his hands on her arms before pulling her chin up with a finger. "Tell me Caitlin."

"I'm not sure yet but I maybe pregnant, I don't want to get my hopes up but you had to know it was possible if you're found guilty. That it's possible I'm not going to be alone if it ends badly. I just want you to know if I am and you're not there to see it, I'll never let our child believe you didn't love it."

He smiled and looked at her, "Caitlin...I would never doubt that. If you carry our child, I have more reason to live then before. To see our son or daughter have your laughter and your eyes, for me to see them play free of harm and to place them to sleep knowing they are safe." He kissed her head and smiled, "I love you Caitlin, my angel in disguise, and I could not deny I would love a child born to us."

"Ari." They looked to see Ziva, she was at the door. "Come, they are returning." She eyed them and realized something was up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm possibly pregnant." Kate looked at the woman she now called her sister.

"That is wonderful news, this gives Ari hope...much more then before."

* * *

They returned to the conference room to find the three judges with their hands on top of the file. Ruth stood and looked at them all, "we have reviewed the file Agent Todd has prepared. We find that reasons behind Officer Haswari's actions was both reasonable and not necessary. We have listened to the testimony given by several people. Officer Haswari please stand," Ari stood up and Ruth nodded to him. "Before we pass sentencing, is there anything you'd like to say?"

Ari looked at Kate before Ruth, "I have only a request, a last request if it comes to it. I ask that Officer David personally escort Agent Todd back to the United States because it is possible that if I perish, her life could become endangered."

She nodded, "I will see that she is taken to the US Consulate and waits for her team leader to arrive and personally escort her back. She will have safety under this tribunal's protection, no harm will come to her."

"Then I am ready."

Kate grabbed Ziva's hand under the table, the Israeli held it tight. Ruth eyed both David and Josef, they nodded and Josef stood.

"Officer Haswari, your actions were reasonable yet not necessary. We find that due to your actions, we have no choice but to remove you from all Mossad missions. You are stripped of your Kidon rank and placed in a job even more distasteful then Mossad would even allow. You were originally going to be a liaison officer for Mossad at NCIS...you've been given your life but will be working for NCIS as a liaison officer. Considering their work, it is a dishonor to any Mossad officer."

All three left and Kate immediately moved around the table to Ari, hugging him. He kissed her head and looked at her, "I am safe Caitlin, that is all that matters."

She nodded and wiped away tears that were in her eyes, "I know."

* * *

The rejoicing was cut short by Mossad officers coming to escort Ari off the grounds. They returned to Haifa and both began to pack for going back to the states. Kate called Gibbs to let him know he had two on the way back and not just her.

"Gibbs it's Kate...Ari's safe."

_"I just heard, the bastard is our liaison officer to Mossad...you tell him that I own him now permanently. Don't forget rule 12 either, if I find out you two have been playing grab-ass later down the line I'll personally see to punishing both of you. By the way, paperwork for three months...you were gone three months, that means all of DiNozzo and McGee's reports as well as yours."_

Kate laughed, "something I can deal with, we'll be in Washington by the twenty-second, that's two weeks."

_"See you on the twenty-second. I got to go, DiNozzo is acting like an ass. Oh and I'm not telling them when you'll be back...I just tell them you're alive."_

"Sounds good, I have to start arranging things, by the way...who is Ari's new partner, McGee or Tony?"

Gibbs chuckled, _"you, DiNozzo will probably shoot him and McGee, well McGee would probably wet himself the first time Ari stares at him."_

Kate laughed, "good to know, see you in two weeks." She hung up and found Ari in the doorway, she smiled. "Gibbs is expecting us on the twenty-second."

"We leave tonight."

Kate smirked, "he cited rule 12, remember that one?"

He thought for a second, "never date a co-worker I believe it was."

"He said never date a co-worker but never said about marrying one. The two week period will allow us to see if I'm pregnant and allow the license to go through."

"You are crafty Caitlin, like a little fox."

* * *

Rachel knocked on the door, "come, Kate I am holding an engagement party for your engagement. Since we will not be there for the marriage, everyone is coming...all family. You must get dressed in one of your dresses...they arrive for dinner at 17:00. Your plane will have to be tomorrow."

"Of course Rachel."

She chuckled and walked to Kate, taking her face between her hands. "You must call me 'Ima' from now on. You are my daughter now, so only 'Ima' will now be the only thing you call me or I shall call you 'Caitlin' again."

"Alright Ima, we'll be dressed and downstairs soon."

She smiled and looked at Ari, "go help Ziva, now go...we can't give you the marriage separation so you will separate for the night...go."

Ari left and Kate chuckled, Rachel was trying to pick out the right dress for the party. It would be a long night but the next two weeks would make it better.

* * *

A/N: Next is when they arrive at NCIS and Kate is now Special Agent Kate Haswari...what will Gibbs do? Even more, what will he do when he finds our Kate is pregnant. I decided they needed a gift after all the hell...but boy or girl and names...what should it be?


	10. Meet NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Haswari

B/N: Gibbs has come to term with the idea of Kate and Ari because she told Gibbs she was falling in love with Ari a few months before. It's the team that has issues and they soon find Kate has gained some new skills.

* * *

The morning of the twenty-second Gibbs sat at his desk going over paperwork, it was the usual things like field reports and case reports when he found a report from the HR department. He opened it and found it was a noticed of change of name for one of his agents...Kate. It pissed him off that she'd married the bastard.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Special Agent __Caitlin Todd__ has filed a change of name form that coincides with the notice of marriage. This is to inform all senior agents that her name has legally changed. From this moment forward the agent's name is not __Caitlin Rebecca Todd __but __Caitlin Rebecca Haswari__. _

_NCIS Human Resource Department. _

Gibbs stared at the paper in both surprise and frustration, by this time McGee and Tony arrived.

"Have either of you spoken to Kate?" He looked at them, Abby and Ducky came in the room, "any of you...have you spoken to Kate?"

Abby smiled, "I talk to her last night, she called me from her apartment to say she'd be coming back to work today. She said she's be bring Ari with her."

He stood and grabbed his coffee cup, "I'll be back."

* * *

"So Kate faced Mossad and lived?" Tony looked at Abby and she nodded, "wow, she must have done really good."

"I heard that Mossad is one of the most deadly organizations in the world. They have this department called Kidon that work solely on assassinations...maybe Ari was part of that department."

"That would be correct if he was working as a double agent," Ducky looked at them. "He was skilled in killing and infiltration...has me thinking he was Hamas when actually he was Mossad. Kate had me getting Gerald to talk about Ari's time in autopsy...everything that was good and bad...I'm quite surprised Gerald agreed but only after I told him that Kate was turning Ari around."

"Gibbs had us writing reports as well, do you think Kate asked us to. Did our accounts save Ari because that would be odd."

McGee nodded, "Kate was secret service so she knows how to talk with people who have an air of authority."

Ducky smiled as the elevator dinged, Kate got off with Ari. "Here's our Agent Todd now."

* * *

Kate smiled at them and was offered hugs, she spoke upon hugging Ducky. "it's good to see you all, I honestly didn't think I'd leave Israel alive."

"Hold on a moment." Tony looked at her, "you actually saved that bastard." He pointed at Ari, "you saved him...why?"

"Because I felt I had to."

"That doesn't make it any better." Tony eyed Ari, "he's Mossad...he's the enemy."

Ari stepped forward and Kate held up her hand, "it's not worth it, remember what Mofaz said...it's not worth the fight." She smiled, "besides, if Ziva found out you got in a fight she'd just come over and put you in your place."

"It is best she do not know, for all our sakes." Kate laughed and shook her head, she motioned to the back desk.

"I'll see about removing the wall later, go sit down while I clean out my desk. We need to wait for Gibbs to come back."

* * *

Ari caught and squeezed Kate's hand before moving to the back desk. The team sat asking Kate questions and she answered them or Ari did. Her marriage never arose though nor did the team notice her wedding band. Gibbs came in thirty minutes later and Kate stood, he stared at her.

"Agent Haswari."

"Agent Gibbs." He looked at her and she smiled, "you said rule 12 was never date a co-worker, you never said anything about marrying one."

"You always find loopholes...why?"

Kate chuckled and moved around the desk to Gibbs, hugging him. "It's good to see you too Boss, he's back there waiting on his entry to the team."

Tony and everyone stared, "hold on, you married the bastard?"

"And took his name, my name is Caitlin Haswari not Todd any longer. We got married on the twelfth of this month."

"You have got to be kidding me," Abby stood and folded her arms. "Why, after all he did to you?"

"I love him, it's as simple as that. Listen, just hold off on the comments and everything will be fine."

Everyone soon dispersed and Gibbs took Ari to the elevator and spoke to him. Tony eyed her as the doors closed. "He'll be dead when those doors open."

"No he won't, Gibbs won't risk alienating me by murdering my husband."

* * *

Within fifteen minutes they were preparing to leave for their crime scene at the Smithsonian. A civil war mystery. The comments about Ari and Kate were placed aside, Gibbs found it was quite strange how the two acted as if they were nothing more then co-workers the entire time.

Between the forensic anthropologist and everything in between, Gibbs found Ari was able to quickly adapt to everything and working. He even managed to keep up with Gibbs while running after a suspect.

They went after Kate and Ducky to find Kate at a stand off with the anthropologist. They stayed away and out of sight while watching the scene. "Place your weapon down or I shoot the good doctor." She held Ducky by the neck.

"Alright." Kate put her gun down and the woman pushed Ducky away, Kate took the time to get her knife out and within seconds it flew into the woman's chest...killing her instantly. She moved to the men and eyed them. "Get down, now."

"We're going." They got down on the ground and placed their hands on their head.

"Gibbs, Tony, Ari, McGee you can come out from hiding now." She looked up as they came up the hill. "You were leaving me to do all the work...why?"

"Well you had it under control." Tony looked at her, "where'd you learn to throw a knife like that?"

"The heir to Mossad, who happens to be Ari's sister." She looked at Gibbs as he handcuffed the bastards she was pointing her gun at. "Next time don't wait around."

"So you trained with a Mossad agent."

Kate chuckled and smiled, "I married into Mossad...it's a long story. As far as the other officers know, I'm just the Untouchable Mossad Princess...untouchable as Ari would murder any one of them who tries to touch me. The real Mossad Princess is the heir, Ari's sister Ziva." She pulled up one of the guys. "So yes, I trained with Mossad."

"Great, I have two Mossad agents." Gibbs looked at her and she smiled. "You learned so you could know their tactics."

"Yes I did, learn what you can in the moment, it'll help one day."

"Good girl, just keep him in line and we won't have a problem."

Kate smiled and looked at Ari as McGee took the man she had. "See, Ziva was right...it does come in handy."

"You are turning into a Mossad Princess and it frightens me Caitlin...your compassion is too much for that world."

"I have you to stop if I start getting too far into that world...to save and keep me safe as you did before."

He nodded and pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing it. "I will stop you Caitlin, you should never have blood your hands."

* * *

A/N: I've decided on a girl however her name has yet to be decided, also the team won't know about the pregnancy till after the 'undercover' scene when Ari let's it slip.


	11. Undercover with Mossad and NCIS

B/N: I've changed my mind on a girl...I decided on twins, a boy and girl and names are revealed within the plot line, as well as how far along she is. The episode is longer and more detailed but I've shorted in, enough to get the jest. McGee also gets some insight into the Haswari marriage as does Fornell.

* * *

Jenny Shepherd looked at the married pair before her, it was ironic that they were married and they would be undercover as married assassins...mark one for another irony as one was a former assassin himself.

"I need you both on a mission, its may actually be easy after everything you've faced. We have two assassins and they are dead, we need you to take their place before their contact find out."

Kate and Ari looked at each other and then at Jenny, "easy enough, what do we do?"

She chuckled, "until we find out more, go to the hotel and make it convincing."

* * *

Within two hours they stood in the hotel room looking around, after offering money to the bellman, Ari shut the door.

"What do you think my dear?"

Kate smiled, "nice hotel, you went a bit out of budget." She smiled and moved towards, kissing him. She whispered to him, "think of this mission as our honeymoon."

Ari chuckled and eyed her, "that is possible."

* * *

Two hours later Kate opened the door to see McGee, she smiled. "Compliments of the hotel management."

"You can put them over there." She pointed to the table and McGee picked up the flowers.

"Of course ma'am, anything else?" He began sweeping for bugs of which both knew, Ari was dressed once again and cleaning his gun while Kate stood in a robe, watching McGee.

Seeing the bed, McGee gulped knowing Kate was prude about many things and sex was one of them but by the looks of things, she hid a deeper passionate side. "Some towels."

"Shall I have the maid make the bed?"

Kate looked at Ari and chuckled, "that won't be necessary, its our honeymoon."

McGee gulped and moved on, finding the bug. "The hotel sends a complimentary cheese tray, we hope you enjoy." He pointed and both looked up, watching as McGee placed the cover over the bug.

He nodded to them and both moved to the camera, McGee gave them both ear wigs and they put in. "Gibbs, we're ready."

_"I can see that, what the hell are you two playing?"_

Kate shook her head, "just following the director's orders and made it convincing." The phone rang and Ari answered it.

"Yes?"

_"Cell phone in the bible," _Ari moved to the nightstand and removed the bible, knowing Kate was appalled by the hirer's use of the bible.

"I have it."

_"Keep it with you always, you have reservations for nine at the hotel dining room. Don't be late."_

Kate looked at him and he smiled after hanging up. "I hope you packed your dress my love, we have dining reservations."

She nodded, "I have one I have yet to wear, the one in Tel Aviv remember...standing outside waiting all day for our contact while I shopped."

McGee rolled his eyes, being with these two was more taxing then being asked for a polygraph and he was horrible at those.

* * *

Dinner went as planned, they sat talking till Gibbs spoke, _"good eye Ari, keep it up. I want photos of everyone there."_

Ari looked at Kate, "do you see anyone you know my love?"

"No one but the night is still young."

After a near find of the hirer, both retreated to their room and played Chess, calming their nerves. Eventually it was time for bed and Kate fell asleep as her head hit the pillow, Ari pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. "I shall always love you my princess."

* * *

The next morning came fun with the FBI apparently, Ari having used scope glasses he had used at Mossad. While Fornell and Gibbs got pissed, Ari and Kate settled in with another game of Chess.

Eventually the FBI woman, Maya showed up as a maid. "I'm here to make the bed."

Kate moved the bathroom after grazing Ari's stomach with her hand, smiling. Maya shook her head and looked at Ari.

"I thought NCIS didn't like inter-office relationships?"

Ari chuckled and shook his head, sitting down with a book. "It is not an inter-office relationship, more of an inter-agency relationship as I am Mossad."

Maya moved to him, "I've been told Mossad produces great officers."

"I'm pregnant." Kate moved out and looked at Ari, "that was the doctor in Montreal, she said we're thirteen weeks."

Ari chuckled and moved past Maya to Kate, whispering in her ear. "A ploy or was the target?"

"Yes."

"I'll leave you now."

The phone rang and Kate answered it, "talk to me."

_"I've been told to negotiate a price commensurate with the risk."_

"I'm listening."

_"A black Lincoln will be waiting out front. Make sure you're not followed."_

Kate nodded, "understood."

* * *

They waited and Ari watched her as she cleaned her weapon, a habit after doing so everyday in Tel Aviv, sharing it with Ziva. "What do you think of names for a child my love, perhaps Rachel after my mother or Michael after your father."

"Jethro Todd, I like that name. After my father's middle name and my mother's maiden name." She smiled, "but for a girl, what was your aunt's name, the one from Lebanon...Hasmia, Hasmia is a good name, Hasmia Rachel."

Ari chuckled and nodded, "perfect names for perfect children." He leaned down and kissed her, touching her weapon, "you missed a spot."

* * *

They went downstairs and caught the elevator but were caught, a gun to their backs. The door opened before they could do anything.

"Not a wise choice, Mister and Mrs. Ranier. Weapons." Their weapons were taken from them and Kate eyed him.

"We do what we do best, we carry to kill. We would have come to the third floor ourselves. Three armed escorts seems a bit excessive."

He chuckled and eyed them, "our location and number in two sentences. Too bad your friends can't hear you."

The second held up a small device, "you're being jammed."

"Bring them to my room, if they resist...kill the woman."

Ari almost took a step forward but Kate's hand stopped him. They walked to the room and as soon as they were inside, they turned to the hirer. "You made only one mistake."

"No you did, by threating those who hire you and you should know, you never leave the business." He nodded, "tie them to the chair."

Kate looked at Ari, "Tel Aviv?"

"Tel Aviv."

"What do you mean 'Tel Aviv'?"

Ari chuckled and quickly kicked the hirer's gun away as Kate kicked the other's. Both quickly disarmed the two men and restrained them, holding them down. Kate finally was greatful for all the Krav Maga moves Ziva taught her and the Mossad training sessions Ari insisted on.

"You made one mistake," Ari looked at the man, "you attempted to harm my wife and child, that is your one mistake." The team busted in at that moment and Kate looked up.

"Handcuffs."

Maya and Tony threw them to the couple and they handcuffed the men, pulling them up. The hirer looked at Ari, "who are you because you are not the Raniers, they shoot not fight."

Kate chuckled and eyed him, "I'm a US federal agent and him, he's Mossad."

* * *

The hirer's face dropped as they were pulled away, Kate hugged Ari and smiled. He pulled back and looked at her, touching her arms and face. "You are not harmed, that is good...the child?"

"Baby is safe, God you worry too much." She kissed him passionately as Gibbs showed up, Fornell with him and McGee.

"Damn, when you said they were married..." Fornell looked at Gibbs, "Agent Todd, Officer Haswari good to see you both are alright."

Gibbs walked over as they separated and slapped both their heads, "I got past the marriage but this, are you insane?"

"Gibbs?"

"You're pregnant," he turned to Ari, "she's pregnant...my best agent is pregnant and I'm stuck with one agent down...my best agent. You're lucky I'm not shooting you."

Kate smiled, "if its a boy we're naming him Jethro Todd Haswari."

Gibbs eyed them and smiled, "I'd like that, you two go home and let the FBI handle this."

Gibbs left and Fornell shook his head, leaving. Ari looked at Kate and touched his head, "is that common, slapping your head?"

"Yeah but he's in a good mood so go with it, better then being shot."

Ari chuckled and nodded, "true, he is a complex man, more complex then Ziva."

* * *

A/N: I may skip a few episodes, just picking a few I like. I'm also going to have Ziva join later on b/c Ari claims his citizenship by being married to Kate, an American. We'll see how things go...but it will be slow and not as fast as my earlier updates.


End file.
